Stay For You!
by Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang pangeran bajingan yang sialnya memiliki paras super tampan. Dia kaya, dia muda, dia angkuh, dan dia memiliki seorang istri cantik dan tiga anak lucu-lucu yang sudah merubah perangainya menjadi lebih baik disaat usianya bahkan belum menginjak angka 28. Sampai kemudian ia mengalami kecelakaan, hilang, dan amnesia karena trauma. My first SasuFemNaru DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dong**

**Stay For You! baru punya Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Genderbender, OOC, Miss typo, absurd, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Apa pun yang terjadi... sejauh apa pun kau melangkah pergi...  
**

**Kau akan selalu bisa kugapai dengan kedua tangan kotorku.**

* * *

"Jangan pacalan mulu ih!" tegur seorang anak kecil saat melihat kedua orangtuanya sejak tadi sibuk berpelukan. Tidak memerhatikan wajah anaknya yang _badmood_ karena merasa tidak dipedulikan. Bocah laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan usianya baru menginjak tiga tahun itu menatap kedua orangtuanya sebal. Kedua mata sayunya yang begitu mirip dengan sang papa menatap ibunya tajam.

"Menma bawel deh." Sasuke, taipan muda yang memiliki paras bak pangeran negri dongeng itu balas menegur putra semata wayangnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naru dan mengecup kening sang calon istri sekilas.

Belum menikah?

Yah, Sasuke dan Naru memang belum menikah tetapi sudah memiliki seorang putra. Diawali kehidupan Naru yang pelik dan memutuskan pergi ke kota untuk bekerja yang ternyata dijadikan pembantu di sebuah rumah bordir, lalu bertemu dengan Tuan Muda kaya yang angkuh dan begitu menginginkannya. Dibeli Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu kemudian kabur saat hamil karena merasa dicampakkan.

Dua tahun kemudian seolah ada benang merah yang menghubungkan hati keduanya, di sebuah supermarket mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok kecil Menma yang belum bisa bicara tetapi tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke 'Papa'.

Dan setelah menghadapi konflik rumit seperti berebut Naru dengan adik kandungnya sendiri, lalu memutuskan pergi dari rumah karena hubungannya tidak direstui oleh ayahnya yang berhati dingin, momen Menma yang mengidap kanker otak ternyata menjadi alasan yang kuat bagi Naru untuk kembali kepada cinta pertamanya.

Dan setelah cukup lama kembali tinggal bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah agar si kecil Menma bisa resmi menyandang nama keluarga 'Uchiha'.

"Ah, Papa pacalan mulu, sih." Menma nyaris mirip dengan ayahnya, perbedaannya hanya ada pada mata biru safir yang diturunkan sang Mama. Seperti replika Sasuke saat masih balita. Sifat playboynya pun sudah terlihat semenjak ia masuk Playgroup satu tahun lalu. Menma memang lebih senang berkumpul dengan teman-teman gadisnya untuk tebar pesona.

"Sirik saja." Sasuke menghampiri putranya yang sudah duduk di _seatcar_ lalu mengencangkan _seatbelt_-nya. Tidak mau ambil resiko jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan putranya itu terlempar karena kurang pengawasan.

"Ndak mau duduk sitkal, Papa." Menma merengek. Ia memang tidak pernah suka duduk di _seatcar_. Tidak bebas bergerak.

"Tidak boleh nakal!" Sasuke menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka. ia menyingkir lalu membiarkan Naru masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di belakang sopir.

"Kau cepat menyusul, kan?" Tanya Naru cemas. Sasuke sangat sibuk, tidak jarang ia melupakan janjinya. Tapi momen ini adalah momen yang selama ini ditunggu Naru. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak lupa dua hari lagi di desanya, mereka akan menikah.

Yah, saat ini Naru akan pulang ke rumahnya untuk meminta restu kedua orangtuanya. Tidak lama lagi nama Naruto Namikaze akan berganti menjadi Naruto Uchiha.

"Pastinya!" Sasuke menjawab mantap. "Aku ada meeting di Kyoto hari ini. Tapi nanti malam langsung kembali ke Tokyo lalu pergi ke Konoha."

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa."

"Aku belum sepikun itu Sayang."

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Naru percaya Sasuke yang sekarang bukan lagi Pangeran arogan yang selalu menyakiti hatinya dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Sasuke yang sekarang selalu bersikap manis dan memberikan perhatian cukup untuknya sekalipun memang jarang punya waktu longgar. Sasuke juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Menma bermain di hari libur.

"Menma!" panggil Sasuke lagi. Menma menoleh pada papanya lalu mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Ia tidak mau menjawab. Benar-benar replika Sasuke. Melihat gelagat putranya Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. "Papa bisa titip Mama?"

"Ya."

"Adik bayinya juga, ya?"

Menma berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik perut ibunya yang katanya ada calon adiknya di dalam sana. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya itu?

Naru memang sedang mengandung anak keduanya, karena itu mereka memutuskan mempercepat menikah saat mengetahui kandungan Naru sudah menginjak bulan kedua beberapa hari lalu.

"Ya!"

"Kau itu ketus sekali." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Menma tidak ambil pusing dan kembali memainkan robot gundam yang tengah digenggamnya sejak tadi.

"Dia mirip Papa." Naru terkekeh. Sasuke hanya mengusap puncak kepala Naru lalu mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di sana."

"Setelah beres aku langsung menyusul." Sasuke kembali membungkuk dan mengecup pipi Naru sekilas.

"Peluk lagi, tium lagi." Cibir Menma yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Yasudah, aku bosan diomeli Menma yang sedang _badmood_. Kalian hati-hati." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil jaguar silver itu melaju pelan meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke menuju tujuan utama mereka.

* * *

**Di dunia ini pasti akan ada banyak hal yang berubah...**

**termasuk seseorang yang awalnya begitu rapuh pun akan menjadi kuat jika ia sudah tahu tempatnya berlabuh yang tepat**

* * *

Memasuki jalanan pesawahan, Menma berbinar-binar melihat sekelilingnya. Ia yang sudah diperbolehkan Naru turun dari _seatcar_ sejak tadi berdiri menghadap jok sambil melihat pemandangan di belakangnya. Tentu saja dengan Naru yang memegangi punggungnya agar Menma tidak terjatuh.

Hamparan tanah coklat berombak yang basah, dengan beberapa kerbau di atasnya. Mata bulat berwarna biru itu terus saja menatap apa pun yang bisa dilihatnya dan dianggapnya menarik. Ia menarik-narik lengan gaun Naru, gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipis putranya.

"Mama-mama, ada banteng." Tunjuk Menma saat melihat sekumpulan kerbau di salah satu sisinya. Naru melihatnya sekilas lalu terkekeh.

"Itu namanya bukan banteng sayang, tapi kerbau."

"Kebaw…" beo Menma lalu mengangguk. Sekalipun ia masih tidak terlalu paham.

"Mama-Mama, uang-uang!" Menma lebih ceria lagi saat begitu memasuki desa Konoha, banyak anak kecil yang berteriak-teriak ceria sambil berlari mengikuti mobil mewahnya. Ia terkikik saat berpikir mungkin saja mereka semua pengemis yang sedang meminta sumbangan.

"Eh, mereka bukan pengemis." Kali ini tawa Naru terdengar renyah. Sementara supirnya hanya bisa menggeleng geli karena kelakuan tuan kecil yang begitu antusias.

Hari menjelang sore, setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar empat jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pekarangan rumah Naru. Sudah direnovasi menjadi lebih layak sejak setahun lalu, Naru memang sengaja mengirim uang yang cukup banyak agar orangtuanya tinggal di rumah yang lebih layak.

Supir Naru turun dari mobil, ia membukakan pintu untuk Naru dan Menma. Naru turun lebih dulu lalu memangku Menma yang tampak kelelahan. Tapi dengan cepat Menma meronta-ronta. Ia mengingat pesan ayahnya semenjak tahu di dalam perut ibunya ada bayi, ibunya tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat.

Dan diusianya yang ketiga tahun sudah mencapai Sembilan belas kilo tentu saja cukup lumayan. Tampaknya Menma cukup sadar diri dengan tubuh gempal yang dibalut kulit putih susunya.

"Ndak boleh gendong Mama. Kasian adik bayinya." Menma menegur ibunya yang hanya nyengir setelah diturunkan. Ia memakai setelan jas seperti pakaian yang biasa Sasuke kenakan ke manapun ia pergi. Tampaknya, bocah itu memang tipe seseorang yang perfeksionis.

"Itu Naruto, kan? Belum menikah kok sudah punya anak?" bisik segerombolan ibu-ibu yang tadi juga ikut iring-iringan mobil mewah yang membuat mereka penasaran siapa siempunya? Mereka saling mencibir dan menyindir dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Naru hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia berusaha sabar saat mendengar segala hinaan dari orang-orang yang sejak awal tidak pernah menaruh simpati atau bahkan bisa dibilang membenci keluarganya.

Sampai kemudian ada yang mengatakan dirinya 'pelacur'. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Sambil tangannya yang terus menuntut tangan Menma, dengan gaya angkuh bak permaisuri Naru menghampiri gerombolan ibu-ibu yang sejak tadi terus saja menatapnya sinis.

"Kalian tahu?" Tanya Naru diiringi senyuman sinisnya. "Mulut kotor kalian itu bisa mengantarkan kalian semua ke penjara."

"Huh? Jangan karena sekarang kau jadi orang kaya, kau jadi sombong ya Naru!" balas seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh gempal. "Penampilan sih memang berbeda, tapi watakmu itu tidak berubah, jual diri saja bangga."

Naru menelan ludahnya pahit, ia berusaha tenang saat cengkeraman Menma di tangannya mengerat. Tampaknya balita kesayangannya itu juga merasakan kemarahan ibunya.

"Kalian jangan macam-macam." Naru mendesis mengerikan. Bola mata birunya tampak memerah menahan marah. "Kalian tidak tahu sekaya apa aku sekarang?

Aku, bahkan bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk membantai kalian semua tanpa ketahuan." Naru mengancam sungguh-sungguh. "Bahkan, membuat kalian menderita hanya semudah membalikan telapak tangan."

"Dan aku… serius dengan kata-kataku." Naru tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya, mulai sekarang kalian jangan pernah lagi mengusik keluargaku."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naru segera berbalik dan mengajak Menma pergi setelah putra sulungnya itu mengatakan, "Miskin saja sombong."

Ahh… untuk kali ini saja Naru bersyukur karena sifat Menma memang benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

**TBC**

**Ini… ada yang familiarkah selain ganti chara? Hahaha. Ssst… kalian jangan bilang-bilang kalo Key juga penulis YAOI, ya. Itu berlaku buat kalian yang ngenalin nih story di akun lain. Haha **

**Tertarik untuk RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dong**

**Stay For You! baru punya Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Genderbender, OOC, Miss typo, absurd, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Menma, jangan lari-lari terus, Nak! Mama capek ngejar-ngejarnya." Naruto tampak kepayahan mengejar si sulung yang hyper aktif itu. Berlari ke sana-kemari sambil mengomentari apa pun hal yang dianggapnya menarik. Ada juga hal yang tidak menarik yang ia komentari. Bahkan hal jelek pun tidak luput dari cibirannya. Seperti tentang pria separuh baya yang sejak tadi duduk di depan Naruto.

"Ih, kakek udah jelek kok lama idup, sih?" cibir Menma saat tadi sempat duduk di samping Naruto. Lalu kembali turun dari kursi. Naruto yang sudah lelah mengejarnya akhirnya kembali duduk, ia menyampingkan rambutnya ke telinga lalu menatap pria tua botak yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Naru..." Orochimaru memuji. Sejak tadi ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan sorot berbinar. Tidak menyangka sekembalinya ke desa, Naruto berpenampilan layaknya wanita bangsawan dengan wajahnya yang semakin rupawan. Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya mencibir sebal. Ia tahu maksud bandot tua ini datang ke rumahnya pagi ini.

Ingin menikahinya agar kedua orangtuanya bebas dari hutang, heh? Maaf saja. Naruto lebih memilih menyerahkan mobil Jaguar milyaran yang parkir di depan rumahnya daripada harus menjadi istri keempat kakek tua tidak tahu diri itu. Hanya karena hutang orangtuanya sebesar dua puluh juta dan dalam beberapa bulan membengkak karena bunga menjadi tujuh puluh juta, ia harus menikah dengan orang yang lebih layak dipanggil kakek begitu?

"Kau rentenir gila tidak punya otak!" cibir Naruto jengkel. "Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu, begitu?"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Naru... Hanya setengah jam lagi, kalau sampai kau belum juga membayar hutang orangtuamu, kita akan segera menikah." Orochimaru tertawa renyah. Membuat kedua orangtua Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ruangan itu menatap putri tunggal mereka menyesal.

Salah mereka memang, tidak menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa memiliki hutang pada si lintah darat. Tadinya mereka ingin melunasinya sendiri dan tidak merepotkan Naruto lagi, tapi ternyata sikap mereka justru jauh lebih merepotkan putri mereka.

Seperti perjanjian Naruto dan Orochimaru kemarin malam, kalau sampai jam sepuluh pagi Sasuke belum juga datang untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya, Naruto harus rela menjadi istri keempat si bandot tua.

Astaga! Sasuke bisa hilang pamor jika dikalahkan oleh kakek-kakek tua di depannya padahal dengan mudah ia menyingkirkan kakaknya sendiri yang dulu sempat menjalin kasih dengan Naruto. Tidak termasuk Sabaku Gaara, salah satu sahabatnya yang kini menetap di luar negri.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto jengkel. Harusnya tadi malam Sasuke sudah sampai di desanya, tapi karena ketinggalan pesawat, terpaksa dari Suna ke Konoha dia naik kereta. Tentu saja memakan waktu lebih lama, belum lagi perjalanan dari stasiun Konoha ke desanya yang cukup jauh. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin Sasuke terlambat datang. "Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?" desahnya semakin cemas. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa duduk diam. Kedua lututnya gemetaran.

"Mama-Mama, itu… dia kok tidak pulang-pulang sih? Bau tau!" Menma menghampiri Naruto dan menutup hidungnya. Naruto langsung memangku putra sulungnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan.

"Iya, bau tanah. Tidak tahu diri lagi." Naruto menambahkan sinis. Tapi sepertinya otak somplak Orochimaru tidak ambil pusing dengan hinaan dari ibu dan anak judes padanya itu. Ia sangat senang karena tidak lama lagi bisa memperistri gadis secantik Naruto. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sudah punya anak bahkan sekarang sedang hamil.

"Mati sana!"

Oh, Sasuke junior semakin panas saja karena merasa didukung oleh ibunya. Tangannya mengarahkan dot ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengisap susunya kuat-kuat. Matanya terus menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"Papa mana Mama? Menma kangen…"

"Sebentar lagi saya akan jadi Papa kamu. Sini, Nak! Sama Papa sayang!" Orochimaru merentangkan tangannya. Hendak memeluk bocah bermata onyx yang bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

"Amit-amit kakek! Papa Menma kan ganteng."

"Iya, udah ganteng tidak celamitan sepertimu. Tua Bangka!" Naruto semakin galak saja. Kondisinya yang tengah hamil membuatnya _moodswing_. Tidak jarang Sasuke juga terciprat sifat judesnya. Sepertinya… saat mengatakan Sasuke tidak celamitan Naruto melupakan bahwa dulu Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda brengsek yang memelihara enam orang pelacur di rumahnya tidak termasuk dirinya.

Oke, mungkin awalnya termasuk, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Sudah jam sepuluh!" Orochimaru bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya ia bisa menggiring Naruto ke pendeta untuk segera dia nikahi. "Ayo sayang, pendeta sudah menunggu."

"Aku tidak mau! Kau nikahi saja si botak itu!" tunjuk Naruto sebal. Dia menunjuk orang kepercayaan Orochimaru yang selalu menjadi buntut rentenir itu. Berbadan besar dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ah, ayolah Naru… waktumu sudah habis."

"Aku tidak mau sialan!" bentak Naruto gemas. Saat tangannya mulai ditarik-tarik paksa oleh Orochimaru. Menma saja terpaksa turun dari pangkuannya saat Naruto dipaksa berdiri. Kedua orangtua Naruto yang hendak menolongnya ditahan oleh dua bodyguard Orochimaru yang lain.

"Cukup!" perintah seseorang di lubang pintu tegas. Suaranya yang amat berwibawa membuat acara tarik-menarik Naruto berhenti. Seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam berjalan menghampiri Naruto, pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Nyonya, saya terlambat, maaf!" ucap Juugo menyesal, Juugo adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sasuke, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada waktu berbasa-basi. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan bandot tua yang segera ia hempaskan pegangannya.

"Uangnya kau bawa kan, Juugo?" tanya Naruto. Juugo meletakan koper hitam di atas meja lalu membukanya, memutar koper itu lalu berdiri tegap. mata Orochimaru membola melihat isi koper penuh dengan uang gepokan.

"Tujuh puluh juta, ambil!" Juugo mengambil sebuah amplop besar yang khusus ia siapkan untuk Orochimaru lalu menyodorkannya. "Si buruk rupa tidak akan pernah pantas untuk seorang bidadari!" cibir Juugo. Orochimaru menggeleng lalu mundur, ia tetap keukeuh ingin menikahi Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, kau telat! Naruto tetap harus menikah denganku!" sentak Orochimaru tidak terima. Matanya memicing tajam menatap Juugo yang nyaris tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Juugo tersenyum sinis, ia merogoh sakunya lalu menodong Orochimaru dengan pistolnya. Moncong pistol itu tepat ada di kening Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya anda tidak pernah merasakan panasnya peluru yang menembus kepala anda!" Juugo berkata dengan suara nyaris tak bernada. Ia memang dididik untuk menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Membinasakan seseorang yang menghalangi niat tuannya, tentu bukan hal yang aneh bagi seorang Juugo.

"Itu pistol sungguhan? Jangan main-main!" ucap Orochimaru panik. Juugo tersenyum lalu mulai menarik pelatuknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat semakin tinggi saat melihat mangsanya sudah berwajah pucat pasi.

"Saya bodyguard, tugas saya melindungi majikan saya dengan taruhan nyawa." Juugo mendesis. Mata coklatnya menatap Orochimaru semakin geram. "Pergi!"

Orochimaru mengangguk, dengan wajah shock ia mengajak ketiga ajudannya meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Tidak lupa dengan amplop coklat berisi uang yang tadi disodorkan Juugo. Setelah memastikan Orochimaru dan orang-orangnya pergi, ia bernapas lega. Untunglah dia tidak datang terlambat. Ia jadi tidak harus membunuh seseorang agar tidak mengecewakan tuannya.

"Juugo-Juugo! itu kan pistol Menma!" tegur Menma sambil bersidekap. Pipinya menggembung dan keningnya mengkerut. Juugo tersenyum lalu berjongkok pada Menma yang berdiri di depannya, ia menyerahkan pistol pada Menma.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tadi saya pinjam sebentar untuk mengusir Kakek jahat. Pistol saya ketinggalan di rumah." Juugo memberi pengertian. Menma mengangguk lalu meraih pistolnya, ia menodongkannya pada Juugo lalu menarik pelatuknya.

"Dol!" teriak Menma saat gelembung busa keluar dari moncong pistolnya. Juugo pura-pura tertembak lalu berbaring di lantai seolah sudah mati. Menma tertawa riang lalu menduduki perut Juugo. Ia melompat-lompat membuat perut bodyguard ayahnya itu mual. "Papa mana?" tanya Menma sedih.

Ia sudah sangat rindu pada ayahnya. Sejak kemarin sore Sasuke belum sempat menelpon Menma, saat menelpon ibunya justru dirinya sudah tidur. dan itu membuat Menma merasa ayahnya sudah tidak memperhatikannya. Ayahnya melupakannya… hari ini tidak menelponnya.

"Papa di sini Menma!" sapa seseorang di lubang pintu. Menma menoleh cepat, ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke lalu melompat minta dipangkunya. Sasuke memangkunya dan memeluknya erat, wajah lelahnya sedikit terlihat lega saat melihat Juugo sudah ada di sana.

"Papa mana aja? Kangen-kangen-kangen!" Menma memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Menma lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kalian belum menikah kan?" goda Sasuke. Naruto cemberut lalu berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia mendekap suaminya erat dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang sangat disukainya. Maskulin dan menyegarkan, sekalipun Naruto yakin Sasuke belum sempat mandi.

"Hampir, untung saja ada Juugo!" ucap Naruto manja, Juugo berdiri lalu mundur agar tidak mengganggu majikannya. Tersenyum melihat keharmonisan keluarga Sasuke.

_'Kalau saja yang dipeluknya itu... aku...'_ batin Juugo sedih. Walaupun kesedihannya tidak tampak jelas di wajah datarnya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dalam-dalam lalu menunduk. Sadar… apa pun yang dilakukannya, ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan seseorang yang sejak dulu amat dikaguminya.

"Terima kasih, Juugo, kau datang tepat waktu!" ucap Sasuke lalu menoleh, Juugo tersenyum lalu menunduk sopan.

"Sudah tugas saya, Tuan!"

Ayah, Ibu!" sapa Sasuke saat melihat kedua orangtua Naruto menghampirinya. Tersenyum saat kedua orangtua itu menatapnya dengan begitu berbinar. Mereka sangat mengagumi Sasuke yang jauh lebih tampan daripada yang mereka lihat di foto yang Naruto kirimkan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, maaf… kami merepotkanmu lagi." Kata ayahnya Naruto menyesal. Ia sedih karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tadi Orochimaru hampir membawa putrinya pergi.

"Iya, selalu saja seperti ini." Ibunya Naruto menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kalian pikirkan. Yang jelas kan semua sekarang baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata maklum. Ia meringis saat Menma naik ke atas pundaknya dan menjambak rambut _chicken_ _butt_-nya sebagai pegangan. Ditepuknya pantat Menma yang montok karena menggunakan pampers. "Diam Menma, nanti kmu jatuh."

"Ah bodo ah!" jawan Menma cuek. Ia tetap naik sampai kemudian mendudukki pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mencibir, ia menoleh lalu mendongak, "Kau itu mirip siapa, sih?" dengus Sasuke sebal. Tidak menyadari bahwa Menma adalah replika dari dirinya dulu.

"Milip Mama dong. Papa kan peboy."

"Eh?"

**Tebese**

**Oh, Aku gak bakalan banyak omong ya. Buat yang ngerasa pernah baca ini di wattpad, silahkan inbox orangnya langsung, soalnya emang aku yang punya itu akun. Hahaha**

**RnR pliiis?**


End file.
